


Be It Blessed

by ladydragon76



Series: Reckless Sparks [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:They've got the ship.  Next up: get the crew.  But first!  How comfy is that chair?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Reckless Sparks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737340
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Be It Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Reckless Sparks  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock, Rodimus/Drift, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Taking liberties with canon timelines,  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward ficcy for Flyby.

"Ahhh!" Rodimus yelled and plastered himself to a wall. Nothing special about it. It was just a wall. "I love our ship!"

Drift followed Rodimus, watching him bounce from wall to wall as they walked the corridors of the _Lost Light_. They were heading toward the bridge, but taking the long way around. _Long_ indeed, because the _Lost Light_ was a huge ship.

In the lift and finally heading to the command deck, Rodimus squealed and threw himself into Drift's arms, knocking them both back into the wall. Drift laughed and held tight, rocking side to side with Rodimus. The kiss was sudden, though not entirely unexpected, and Drift smiled into it.

"Thank you," Rodimus said, voice soft and lips brushing Drift's with the words.

"Thank you," Drift replied and clasped his hands around Rodimus' back, lifting him to carry him, stumbling, from the lift and into the hall.

Rodimus giggled and hooked his feet around the backs of Drift's calves, making it even harder to walk. Drift tried, but he ended up tripping and only just managed to catch them against a wall. Rodimus purred and nibbled at Drift's neck, teeth grazing the main energon line and sending heat and desire skirling through Drift's circuits.

"I thought we were touring the ship?" Drift asked but leaned into Rodimus, better trapping him against the wall while he hooked his hands under warm thighs and lifted.

"I have a new idea," Rodimus said and bit Drift sharply.

"What..." Drift moaned, hips rolling forward out of his control. "What's the new idea?"

"Frag me in the captain's chair."

Drift snorted a laugh and stepped back. "Fine. But you're walking to the bridge," he said, pushing at Rodimus' knees until his lover stood on his own again.

"Spoil sport." But Rodimus grabbed Drift's hand and dragged him to the bridge with a bright grin.

Drift pretended to resist, slowing their steps and making Rodimus use both hands to tow him along.

"Fragger!"

Drift threw his head back and laughed, then launched forward and scooped Rodimus up to carry him the last dozen or so steps to the bridge. The door opened automatically, and Rodimus made a soft sound as he twisted lightly and eased out of Drift's hold. Drift let him go, smiling again as they stepped onto the bridge for the first time together. He had been here to take over the controls, but it was Rodimus' first sight. His optics were wide and shining, spoiler flick-flicking in excitement. Drift felt his spark throb harder and stepped forward to the captain's chair as Rodimus circled the bridge, fingers gliding over the edges of the consoles and the backs of the chairs.

"Captain," Drift said, standing to the side of the chair with his arm draped over the backrest.

Rodimus turned, his face blooming pink and optics going glassy for a moment before he grinned and all but skipped over. He paused just shy of throwing himself into the seat, then turned and sat properly, leaning back and arms settling on the armrests.

"Oh wow. Comfy."

Drift laughed and swung around the front. "Permission to come aboard?"

Rodimus threw his head back with a laugh. "Primus! That was the _cheesiest_!" He winked. "I'm very proud of you, and yet a bit jealous I didn't come up with it first."

Drift snickered and when Rodimus gestured to his lap, Drift straddled it, knees tucking in between Rodimus' thighs and the armrests. "Thought you might like that one."

Bright yellow hands gripped Drift's hips and pulled, though there was nowhere forward for Drift to go. Rodimus slouched in the chair, optics locked on the spot where their panels finally came to rest together. Drift snickered again as he watched Rodimus practically lay in the seat of the chair, shoulders and head against the back, but otherwise slumped.

"Shut up. This will work," Rodimus said and flashed a grin up at Drift.

"I can't kiss you from here," Drift pointed out and leaned down. His helm hit the back of the chair before he could get low enough to reach Rodimus' mouth. "See."

"Oh no. You won't be able to shut me up."

"I like you loud," Drift shot back and added a hip roll. Heat coiled up his spinal struts and Rodimus gasped under him. He had been focused on playing, but now that he paid attention, Drift could feel how hot Rodimus' panel was, and he opened his own. The next slow rock of his hips was slippery from his own lubricant. "Open up." He rocked again. "Or don't. I think this is working for me."

"Working for me too," Rodimus said, optics glued to where Drift's array rubbed against him.

Drift grinned and found a nice grinding rhythm that put just the right amount of pressure on his anterior sensor cluster to shoot tingling pleasure up his spinal struts.

“Oh, that’s good,” Rodimus purred, pulling and pushing at Drift’s hips as he moved. “Can you get off like this?”

He sure could, but instead of saying so, Drift chuckled and shot back, “Could you hold out long enough to let me?”

There was a very brief pause, and then Rodimus said, “Nope,” as his panel clicked and retracted. He pulled Drift forward, which forced him up, and when Drift shifted back, a ready spike poked eagerly at his array.

“I didn’t think so,” Drift said and wriggled around until he was able to catch the spike’s tip with his valve. “Could’ve helped,” he added.

“But then I wouldn’t have felt that,” Rodimus replied and moaned as Drift sank down.

Drift bit his lip as warmth flooded his lines, and rocked himself, scooting his knees as far back as he could get them on the seat. He set a rolling pace, one he knew from long experience would work for both of them- quickly. They weren’t going to get caught, no one was looking for them, but this wasn’t the most comfortable place.

And the captain’s quarters had an insanely plush berth in need of breaking-in.

Rodimus’ vents hitched, and Drift chased his own overload, though most of his attention was on Rodimus. Energon rode high and bright pink on his cheeks, his optics were bright but a deeper blue than usual and locked on where they joined. His mouth was open, soft and panting, and Drift felt his own need coil tighter just from the sight of his lover’s enjoyment.

“Drift…” Rodimus said, pulling him down harder, unable to buck upward much in his position.

“Captain,” Drift replied with a knowing smirk, and watched as Rodimus blinked then clenched his optics shut as he threw his head back against the seat.

A sharp gasp, and then Rodimus shouted his release. Drift ground down, watching even as his own systems tripped into overload with the flood of heat through his valve. “Yes,” he whispered, fists clenched on the back cushion as Rodimus whimpered and went strutless beneath him.

“You’re such a brat,” Rodimus moaned.

“Why? Because I know what gets you off?” Drift shifted his hips and shivered with an aftershock before lifting himself up and standing.

“Yes. Clearly.”

“Rather I didn’t?” Drift asked and held out his hands to help Rodimus up.

Instead of standing like a normal mech, Rodimus fell forward and slung his arms around Drift, making them stagger before Drift caught his balance. “Nah,” he said into Drift’s neck. “Just like complainin’.”

Drift laughed and pulled Rodimus toward the bridge doors. His knees were wobbly but his frame still heated and wanting. “Come on. I know exactly what I want to show you next.”

“I’ve seen it,” Rodimus quipped and bumped their hips together. “And I like it.” He twisted back for a last look at the bridge and slowed to a halt. “Hey, Drift.”

“Mm?”

Rodimus twisted around and grabbed Drift’s shoulders. Drift felt his grin soften as earnest spark-blue optics gazed into his own. “Thank you,” he said seriously. “I… Really, just thank you.”

Drift leaned in and kissed Rodimus lightly on the mouth. “No. Thank you.” He grinned and pulled Rodimus back into motion. “Now come on. It’s a _big_ ship with a lot of surfaces.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
